regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Un Show Más Wiki:Registros/Chat/31 Octubre 2013
01:38 Se fue el but. 01:38 Mi Meel!! 01:38 quiero a mi sena!! y.y 01:38 Sena esta en facebook. 01:38 e_E 01:38 y ami marchii 01:38 hola (yuno) 01:38 (happy) 01:38 *-* 01:38 toda la familia unida1 01:38 xD 01:38 hola moreno! (yuno) 01:38 Hola Butt. 01:39 jajajajajajjaja 01:39 But *-*. 01:39 (yuno) 01:39 STARTING CHATLOGS 01:39 Ok. 01:39 (notbad) 01:39 Pintor, eres una rosa de manantial. 01:39 (happy) 01:39 Tan bonito. 01:40 Tan bello. 01:40 Te amo mi amor. 01:40 Ojalá estés leyendo esto. 01:40 Ese no es pintor. Es su bot. (yao) 01:40 Mi corazón está en tus manos. 01:40 Lo sé, pero está haciendo ChatLog. 01:40 *-* 01:40 (jajaja) 01:40 (yao) 01:40 WAZA? 01:41 holllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(yuno) 01:41 (yuno) 01:43 alguien? 01:43 yo 01:43 Moreno. Lease estas bellezas. Un Show Más Wiki:Reglas 01:43 Volví, estaba haciendo pedazitos de pupú. 01:43 (happy) 01:43 ok aora si 01:44 che carguen porfis todos otra vez el chat XD 01:44 Vengo de jod** a Luciana. 01:44 XD. 01:44 Y a su "Yuno" 01:45 *-* 01:45 hola? 01:46 Hola Meel Chu. 01:46 hola 01:46 holis cake! 01:46 Ya vuelvo. 01:48 aguien vivo 01:49 No me sirvió esa mielda. 01:50 Holi *-* 01:51 Yui, hermosa *0* 01:52 saven tengo11 01:52 no mentira 14 01:52 14? 01:52 14 meses (retarded) 01:52 XD 01:52 01:52 Que edad realmente tienes? 01:52 Sin mentir. 01:53 5 años 01:53 OKno 01:53 14 01:53 Jaja xD 01:53 (siclaro) 01:53 sevisen mi perfil 01:53 Ok. 01:53 OK 01:53 Lo revisare 01:53 Le hechare el ojo 01:53 ok 01:53 Y si quieres.. Nah, feo 01:54 No dice tu edad. 01:54 (happy) 01:54 Ta re lokito este pibe 01:54 (retarded) 01:54 el de hora de aventura 01:54 Ok u.u 01:55 Tampoco dice nada (wut) 01:55 Mi error xD 01:55 jajajja 01:55 no enverdad 01:55 hola me llamo carlos moreno y tengo 14 (genius) 01:55 Alto perfil amigoh 01:56 (retarded) 01:56 (.- 01:57 (genius) 01:57 Tu perfil.. 01:57 (retarded) 01:58 (retarded) 01:58 lo se esta feo 01:58 Sobre mi 01:58 hola me llamo carlos moreno y tengo 14 (retarded) 01:58 tengo flojera 01:58 mañana lo arreglo 01:59 Entonces no te hubieras molestado en escribir eso es tu perfil (retarded) 01:59 (retarded) 01:59 (retarded) 01:59 (retarded) 01:59 Eeeeh loco que te pasa? 01:59 Mira que hoy estoy loca (retarded) 01:59 Oh si, loca *-* 01:59 no se 02:00 (omf) 02:00 ¬¬ 02:00 Cuidadito conmigo 02:00 Te quemo el rancho, te lo tiroteo 02:00 es que me banearon de chat hora de aventura 02:00 Entiendes? 02:00 Como a Valen? xD 02:01 Abril? 02:01 (happy) 02:01 Moreno, yo abandone HDA. Creo que soy una de las pocas que esta aca por abandonarlo y no por ser baneada (retarded) 02:01 Amy, tengo que ir a la casa de Valen 02:02 Pero siempre me tengo que ir DD: 02:02 Timmy <3 02:02 *-* 02:02 el baneo se acaba mañana 02:02 Mejor para nosotros *-* 02:02 Timmy, no me saludas DD:; 02:02 Ahora me vou 02:02 Irás a su casa para quemarla? (happy) 02:02 holas 02:02 me aburro 02:02 Voy* 02:02 Me ofendi 02:02 NO TE VAYAS ABRIL. 02:02 Por Timmy 02:03 Timmy 02:03 Usted es una mala persona 02:03 (jajaja) 02:03 (lol) 02:03 Olvidate de mis corazones 02:03 Ya no mas palabras de amor" 02:03 !* 02:03 que 02:03 Y no me busques, no estare u_u 02:03 Me rompiste el corazon 02:03 Chau! 02:03 NO TE VAYAS. 02:03 Antiguo amor y.y 02:03 Me voy! 02:03 Lejos 02:03 (wat) 02:04 A donde el viento me lleve 02:04 LOL 02:04 Me ca**... 02:04 (retarded) 02:04 Se fue (jajaja) 02:04 Okya, me voy 02:04 eres chico o chica 02:04 No te vayas D8 02:04 Chica 02:04 verdad 02:04 Amy, volvere *-* 02:04 ok 02:04 No te vayas D8 02:05 NOO. 02:05 Se fue Marchii y Seal. 02:05 y.y 02:05 hola fionna 02:05 hola 02:05 si y.y y.y .y.y 02:07 Lo espantaste (yaoming) 02:07 y.y 02:07 sera tu 02:08 ¿? 02:08 y.y y.y 02:08 eres chico o chica 02:08 Chatlog. No estan tomando y no esta divertido el chat u.u 02:09 *lo 02:09 Soy Male 02:09 eres anmi 02:09 Es macho 02:09 Anmi? 02:10 the f***-. (happy) 02:10 Ami es macho lol. 02:10 hola 02:10 Hola Ace (happy) 02:11 A mi no me funciona eso de las letras de colores ¬¬ 02:11 que mierba es esto 02:11 Ahora usaré colores epilépticos *-* 02:11 Creo es por que solo admins podemos. 02:11 A mi no me funciona eso de las letras de colores ¬¬ ami tampoco 02:12 Intenta usarlos. 02:12 tu eres admins 02:12 (happy) 02:14 Solo uso m a g i a Insertada por Pintor. (happy) 02:15 dime 02:17 hola 02:18 Vos vea esto. http://25.media.tumblr.com/1aed6422a39af951f77a41b9c52385fb/tumblr_mt9xarepH51s0lovdo1_500.jpg 02:18 (happy) 02:18 claro 02:18 m a g i a I 02:19 gay 02:19 hello 02:19 hola 02:19 Gay sí, te amo. 02:19 Yui. 02:19 :O 02:19 Ámame. 02:19 Mámame. 02:20 no tu 02:20 Ok, te la amo. 02:20 Vos vea esto. http://25.media.tumblr.com/1aed6422a39af951f77a41b9c52385fb/tumblr_mt9xarepH51s0lovdo1_500.jpg 02:20 (happy) 02:20 negro 02:20 Maldita sea. 02:20 negro 02:20 (happy) 02:20 No te sale. 02:20 ¿cómo es? (happy) 02:21 lolo 02:21 ¿negrita? 02:21 (happy) 02:21 ¿negrito? 02:21 (happy) 02:21 (happy) 02:21 enfermos 02:27 me voy los amo queridos 02:27 amo a todos (Retarded) 02:27 bye! 02:35 wut 02:35 Quien demonios me kickeo 02:35 (wut) 02:36 Hijos de... (fuuu) 02:36 Holi ._: 02:47 hola amiga? 02:48 miau Jxdd 02:51 Ahora L *-* 02:51 *Baba* 02:51 MATAME! 02:52 Hola 02:52 Hola 02:52 n.n 02:53 miau Mugikawa :3 02:54 (retarded) 02:54 Miau ._. 02:55 Si Miau 02:55 A alguien le gusta el AC 02:55 Grrr.. 02:55 xDD 02:55 AC? Nah, no me gusta 03:01 Assassins Creed 03:01 No gusta *-* 03:05 Assassins Creed!! *-* 03:26 Hola 03:26 Alguien! *-* 03:26 xD. 03:26 Amy (retarded) 03:26 Crei que dentro de poco todos se irian xD 03:26 Abril (happy) 03:27 :D 03:27 Vine por que no tengo algo que hacer (okay) 03:27 Love (retarded) 03:27 (foreveralone) 03:28 xDD 03:30 Ah. 03:30 Hablen. 03:30 D8 03:30 Ok 03:30 Juguemos V o R 03:30 Hace mucho no lo jugabamos xD (?) 03:30 Ok. 03:30 Abril. 03:30 Empiezas. 03:30 (happy) 03:30 Ok 03:31 Amy V o R 03:33 V. 03:33 (happy) 03:33 Quien te gusta? e_e 03:33 Ah. 03:33 e_e 03:33 Nadie. (happy) 03:33 Te gusta Ah? (wut) 03:34 Te gusta Nadie? o.o 03:34 Okno 03:34 Te toca 03:34 Love esta ausente. 03:34 A mi!! 03:34 Abril V o r? (yao) 03:34 R *-* 03:35 Volvi 03:35 miau Noah :3 03:35 DIEGO JUEGA. 03:35 Ah, que el pastel estaba en la nevera 03:35 Holi *-* 03:35 Hola Noah 03:35 Hola a todos 03:35 Le dire Dieguito (retarded) 03:35 Abril. Te reto a que sigas con los de Matrix. onion) 03:35 Ok 03:35 Chum Diego *-* 03:35 Pero como hago? 03:35 Idk. (happy) 03:35 Chum Emily *-* 03:36 Abril. Preguntale a alguien *-* 03:36 Marchii, hacer qué? 03:36 (retarded) 03:36 (omf) 03:36 ok 03:36 Emm. 03:36 Dieguito V o R? 03:36 (dolan) 03:36 Eh... 03:36 V 03:37 Por que crees que estoy loca? (Me espero la peor respuesta) (retarded) 03:37 Estas loca? (yaoming) (? 03:37 Porque eres hermosa (retarded) (? 03:37 (emozo) 03:37 Noah, te dije c: 03:37 Gracias, eso fue raro ._. 03:38 Love, que me dijiste? 03:38 Te toca (retarded) 03:38 Nada, Noah, nada.. 03:38 Ammm 03:38 Love 03:38 V o R :3 03:38 e.e 03:46 (wut) 03:47 HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT. 03:47 YA ME VOY U_U 03:47 Nada. Solo me reclamo. 03:47 Bye Love 03:47 :3 03:47 Bye Love D: 03:47 NOAH -.-" 03:47 Bué. Me toca preguntar. 03:47 Seep 03:47 e_e 03:47 Abril v o r? (yao) 03:47 See your later 03:47 Verdad 03:48 A WEEE HUELE A CAFE EN MI CAMA. 03:48 Am. 03:48 ._. 03:48 La pregunta porfis (retarded) 03:48 No se me ocurre otra pero. Mejor te la digo por mp? (happy) 03:48 ~ restarting chatlogs... 03:49 Amy, ok n.n 03:49 pintorbot. Ah. Me espamnto. 03:49 xDD 03:49 *espanto 03:49 Holi Pintorbot *-* 03:49 Abril le toca preguntar *-* 03:50 Dieguito V o R 03:50 Amm 03:50 V 03:50 (fuuu) 03:51 Te gusta las ratas? 03:51 Emm 03:51 No .-. 03:51 DD: 03:51 Te tenia una rata para presentar 03:51 ewe 03:51 Se llama Amancay para algunos Amancaca 03:51 Emily, V o R 03:52 R. 03:52 Si no me gusta no lo hago. 03:52 xDD 03:52 .-. 03:52 Te reto a besar a Marchii )? 03:52 (?* 03:52 Y lo que opino no cuenta? DD: 03:52 No (yaoming) 03:52 y.y 03:54 (retarded) 03:54 No contesta *-* 03:54 Me salve! 03:54 En el cachete cibernéticamente. 03:55 Lel 03:55 Fin. 03:55 Diego v o R? 03:55 V 03:55 (emm) 03:55 Pué. 03:56 (retarded) 03:57 TEST 03:57 Ah. 03:57 Diego es verdad que eres bi? (happy) (yaoming) 03:57 Si (? (retarded) 03:57 Lol? 03:57 xD 03:58 Okno (enojon) 03:58 PANTALLLAZOOOO. 03:58 Okno. 03:58 Diego te toca. 03:58 xDD 03:58 Marchii, V o R 03:58 Reto 03:59 Te reto a escribir en el muro de Amy que la amas 03:59 :3 03:59 Ok 03:59 Noah. Solo quieres yuri. 03:59 (happy) 03:59 Listo 04:00 (omf) (retarded) 04:00 Hilo:73094 04:00 (retarded) 04:00 Feliz? 04:00 Si (retarded) 04:00 Finjo amor lesbi con muchas chicas 04:00 (jajaja) (retarded) 04:01 Tanana tanana. 04:01 Marchi,, te toca (retarded) 04:01 Sigan. 04:02 Amy V o R 04:02 V. 04:02 Por que insistes con lo de Matrixx? 04:02 (happy) 04:02 Por que me da risa. (lol2) 04:03 ¬¬ 04:03 Te toca 04:03 (jajaja) 04:03 Abril v o r? (happy) 04:03 Crei que seguia yo y.y (retarded) 04:04 No voy yo. 04:04 No 04:04 De preguntarme a mi 04:04 ewe 04:04 Es al azar. (happy) 04:04 Desgraciada. D: 04:04 Lol 04:04 Buê. Diego v o r? 04:04 V 04:05 (retarded) 04:05 A quien prefieres a Abril o a Love? (awesome) 04:05 Creo que a Love... (retarded) 04:05 Lul. 04:05 Gosh 04:05 .__. 04:05 Diego te toca. 04:05 Como amiga, claro (retarded) 04:06 Love poco a poco ocupa mi lugar 04:06 Marchii, V o R 04:06 D: 04:06 V 04:06 Diego te cambia por Love, Abril? (happy) 04:06 No ._. 04:06 (awesome) 04:06 Diego no tiene que ver 04:06 Como quien diste tu primer beso? (retarded) 04:06 Matrix? (awesome) 04:06 Era de esperar, lo intente vi*lar 04:06 Con mi primo (retarded) 04:07 O.o 04:07 (jajaja) 04:07 CARIA JUEGA AHORA. 04:07 Y llega gente (fuuu) 04:07 Abril te toca *-* 04:07 Oliux n.n 04:07 Cari V o R 04:07 V 04:07 Ok 04:07 La tipica pregunta. 04:08 hay (dude) 04:08 la del chico q me gusta verdad? 04:08 Es verdad que buscas fotos de Justin Bieber para hacerte la pa** dando retos a los demas en diferentes wikis? 04:08 Nope, otra (retarded) 04:08 (jajaja) 04:08 rofl 04:08 No 04:08 Señora Bieber (trollface) 04:08 Cari. Te toca. 04:08 Ok 04:09 (retarded) 04:09 Amy V O R 04:09 Te dire Paola pra que no te enojes. 04:09 (happy) 04:09 V. 04:09 Para* 04:09 xDD 04:10 Cual es tu nombre completo y apellidos (trollface) 04:10 Se llama Emily (retarded) 04:10 Es.. 04:10 ya sabemos 04:10 Emily Ruben Neri Copca. 04:10 Ruben Jose Mordoro Cantano 04:10 xD 04:10 rofl 04:10 ._. 04:10 (happy) 04:10 Se me adelanto D: 04:10 bye voy a dormir 04:10 Ok 04:10 Bye 04:11 Sueña con Bieber 04:11 Ese es mi nombre n.n 04:11 .-. 04:11 Adsds 04:11 Hare q no lei eso 04:11 ._. 04:11 (retarded) 04:11 Recuerdas cuando te exci** 04:11 soñare con james *w* 04:11 Porque me diste ese horrible reto 04:11 es un papasito 04:11 n.n 04:11 BTR? 04:11 sii 04:11 *w* 04:11 soy rusher 04:11 n.n 04:11 Yo me voy (retarded) 04:11 ._. 04:11 Chau (retarded) 04:11 Y despues se dio con el fierro en.. 04:11 bueno bye 04:12 Y me dice Señora Bieber 04:12 Soy el ingeniero Copca. 04:12 xD 04:12 A no. 04:12 Soy.. 04:12 Se fueron los dos o. 04:12 o.o 04:12 De noche (omf) 04:12 Se fueron a su fiestaaa. 04:12 Juntos (omf) 04:12 Cin gorrito y globitos. 04:12 *Con 04:12 Atraviesan el rio? 04:13 Lol. 04:13 (retarded) 04:13 Ahora sere el Doctorado Neri. 04:13 ¡Me atravesaba un rio!, ¡Me atraviesa un rio! 04:14 ._. 04:14 Fue parte del poema que el profesor mando xDD 04:14 Necesito otro apellido. 04:15 Cantono? 04:15 Becerra? 04:15 Putero (jajaja) 04:15 RUBEN STEWART MEIN. 04:16 *-* 04:16 Genial *-* 04:16 Neh. Usare el apellido de mi ex y el de una amiga. 04:16 xDD 04:16 Ok 04:16 O de una tipa que no conozco *-* 04:17 Ah. EMILY RUBÉN COPCA MARIN. Mejor? 04:17 (happy) 04:17 Si 04:17 Mas.. 04:17 Asdsds *-* 04:17 HUICOCHEA. 04:17 ._. 04:17 Stewart es de un famoso. 04:17 Sip 04:18 Usa el apellido Becerra 04:18 Bancel. 04:18 *-* 04:18 No es feoese. 04:18 ok.. 04:18 Emm.. 04:18 No se D: 04:18 Emily Rubén Bancel Copca. 04:19 Mejor n.n 04:19 Si, queda bien 04:21 DOCTORADO BANCEL. 04:38 ´Pintor 04:51 Una pregunta 04:51 Pintor! 04:59 Pintor 05:01 . 05:50 Pintor 05:58 .. 07:50 holus 08:18 No me andaba Wikia 08:27 ... 08:28 Valen n.n 08:28 Hola 08:28 Holi n.n 08:33 holi 08:33 n_n 08:40 .__. 08:48 ._. 08:53 o/ 08:56 holiwis timy 08:56 -.- 08:56 o 08:56 o/ 08:57 ¿qué pasa? n.n 08:57 holiwis pintor 08:57 o/ 08:57 Holaa Pintor 08:58 en MP 08:58 te digo 08:58 ;= 08:58 ;) 10:19 ._. 10:19 .-. 10:19 Woww *-* 10:20 Desearía haber visto la cabeza *-* 10:20 XD 10:20 http://www.eldeber.com.bo/dos-menores-asesinan-a-un-nino-de-11-anos-en-uruguay/131031145257 más bello 10:20 AMO NUESTRA SOCIEDAD *-* 10:21 XD 10:21 ._. 10:21 xDDD 10:24 ._. 10:24 Mega mp y.y 10:24 ok pero yo no tengo una fto que se becen si no de que son amigos 10:24 Jxdd DD: 10:24 me acabo de imaginar una escena muy perturbadora 10:24 y.y 10:24 o.o 10:25 (omf) 10:25 BUENO NO, LA VI EN MINECRAFT 10:25 DE FINN Y JAKE 10:25 ._. 10:25 Cosa (omf) 10:25 Me quedo la duda D: 10:26 ._. 10:26 Lü. 10:26 Marchii, lo espantaste lul 10:26 (LOL) 10:26 xD 10:26 onion2 10:26 DDD: 10:26 Mega mp y.y 10:27 o/ 10:27 Hola n.n 10:27 holiwis óntor 10:27 pintor 10:27 a veces pienso como son ustedes... (purplewut) 10:27 Pintor, o/ 10:28 ,_, 10:28 el bot ha estado entrando y saliendo, ¿cierto? (happy) 10:28 hola 10:28 ._. 10:28 Alejandro. (retarded) 10:28 Emily (happy) 10:29 ¿quien ve hola soy german? (pfft) 10:29 los buts (happy) 10:29 (lol) 10:29 Lol. 10:29 (emozo) 10:29 Pintorbot no es tuyo, es de German (lol) 10:30 Jden... 10:30 o/ 10:30 Jden 10:30 Holo 10:30 MP 10:30 hola 10:30 digo hola 10:30 holi jden 10:30 Jden y Marchii se iran a darse besos por MP.. e_e 10:30 ._. 10:30 molestar a otros users (yao) 10:31 Jxdd 10:31 holi :3 10:31 No me contestaste DD: 10:32 (lol) 10:32 Cada vez que le digas algo, se va del chat e_e 10:32 te fuiste del chat marchii (crying guy) 10:32 Hola (retarded) 10:32 Volvi ._. 10:32 hola 10:32 Hola Noah 10:32 Chum Diego *-* 10:32 holi noah 10:32 Chum Emily *-* 10:33 (retarded) 10:33 ---- 10:33 me aburro... 10:33 ya me estoy durmiendo 10:34 (happy) 10:34 ok 10:34 Marchii!!! Podemos ir a Solo diversión y.y ? 10:34 Te juro que me duermo aqui y.y 10:34 nuevo: [no rules 10:34 matrixx como cambio mi nombre? 10:34 no rules* 10:34 10:34 ahí te cambias de nick 10:34 lol 10:34 Lala 10:34 Si 10:34 Manda el link vos 10:34 [[10:34 o.o 10:34 Le hubieras dado el otro. El de cerrar accout. *-* okno. 10:35 xD 10:35 No me acuerdo cual era y.y 10:35 jajaja 10:35 Bueno 10:35 Mp 10:35 solo diversion 10:35 se me va la señal!! 10:35 lu 10:36 ami nadie me quiere (literalmente) onionT 10:36 se te va la señal del wifi de tu vecino (?) *-* 10:36 A mi si! 10:37 Marchii? y.y 10:37 no se cierra... 10:37 ok me voy -_- 10:38 me aburro... 10:38 lol[no rules 10:38 ._. 10:38 o.o 10:39 perdon matrixx pero como cambio mi nombre... me olvide u_u 10:39 NO TE SALIÓ. 10:39 je... 10:39 XD 10:39 (epicfail) 10:39 y?? 10:39 W? 10:40 vayan a solo diversion (yuno) 10:40 si ayuden! 10:40 ._. 10:40 Link 10:40 como cambio mi nombre? 10:40 Yo te digo como 10:40 como? 10:41 Hola marchu otra vez... 10:41 con la boca XD 10:41 ._. 10:41 .-. 10:41 Jxdd y.y 10:41 ._. 10:41 marchii ve a solo diversion (porfavor) 10:41 *Me corto las venas* (? 10:41 Aaa 10:41 Y por que rayos te las cortas? 10:41 quisieras vover conmigo marchi 10:41 Si *-* 10:41 * Jxdd l human acerca su rostro 10:41 * Marchii La Gata 21 llora DD: 10:41 ok... 10:42 .___. 10:42 *calmando* 10:42 ._____________________. 10:42 xDD 10:42 * Jxdd el human la besa... 10:42 Me hacen reir, basta 10:42 Jxdd *-* 10:42 yo ya me boy a la mierda jaja 10:42 acepts volver conmigo? 10:42 EN SERIO 10:43 (de verdad lo juro sta vez no usarte) 10:43 Si *-* 10:43 * Jxdd el human la abraza 10:43 me hace llorar esto 10:44 onionP 10:44 je... 10:44 Alguno mp 10:44 yo y ella nos seguimos amando xD 10:44 ...yo? 10:44 * Marchii La Gata 21 abrazo a Jxdd 10:44 Jxdd, ya estas en solo diversion ._. 10:45 si... nos vemos alla... 10:45 Ok n.n 10:56 J*der pero todos se van .-. 10:58 XD 11:01 Hola olas 11:02 o/ 11:02 he vuelto despues de 2 meses XD 11:02 Chamaleon. CAMALEÓN. 11:02 hola 11:04 y ese sonido no da miedo ._. 11:06 ya es hora de cambiarlo 11:06 ¿qué recomiendan? 11:06 Quitalo. 11:06 (happy) 11:06 ... 11:06 ._. 11:06 pondremos otra canción (miradafija) 11:07 No. (happy) 11:08 Pone una canción que haya salido en usm (?) 11:08 Pintor, solo mira mi avatar, esas canciones no dan miedo (miradafija) 11:09 Esa cosa ni es canción. 11:09 Y no tiene el fin de causar miedo. 11:09 seee 11:09 hola :3 11:09 Hola Aravo 11:10 hice un nuevo fanfiction 11:10 :D 11:10 felicidades :P 11:10 XD 11:10 .-. 11:11 (happy) 11:12 (chocalas1) 11:12 y no se, pero da la impresión que la canción no deja ir el chat nrmalmente 11:12 LAGH 11:12 jejeje 11:12 lo veo más lento 11:12 creo que sos vos 11:12 por que todo lo veo (vemos) normal 11:12 XD 11:13 quien vio cuentos de terror del parque 2 hoy? 11:13 LAAG. Pintor no te llego el mp? 11:13 LAG. 11:13 yo no porque no dan todavia XD 11:13 hoy mostro y yo lo vi xD 11:13 si, Amy 11:13 aca son las 6:16pm .-. 11:13 que estabas laggeada (happy) 11:14 Pero te llego el mensaje largo? 11:14 aca on las 8:14 pm 11:14 donde vives Aravo? 11:14 en paraguay 11:14 Chile o Argentina? 11:14 Actualizare. Asi vere si se quita. (happy) 11:14 nada 11:15 Ya. *-* 11:15 XD 11:15 me deprimi porque no vi lluvia de meteoritos :c 11:15 TE LO P-E-R-D-I-S-T-E. 11:15 XD 11:15 lastima :/ 11:16 (happy) 11:16 bueno ya me voy mañana tengo expociocion y me tengo que dormir byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 11:16 pero bueno, asi es la vida, unos aprovechan, otros no (retarded) 11:16 ekisde 11:16 7. SOLO 7... 11:16 XD 11:16 AmyEmy, deberías primero darle una advertencia, asi nadie aprende! XD 11:16 expulsión = advertencia 11:17 ._. 11:17 y porque fue la expulsión? 11:17 (happy) Pintor acaba de dar una explicasion resumida. 11:17 es decir, ella sabe lo uqe hizo? 11:17 Por que puso más de 7 veces las e. 11:17 No se. 11:17 Pero. 11:17 ._: 11:17 Hico mal. 11:17 *Hizo 11:17 ahora ya saben a lo que me refiero 11:18 en fin (retarded) 11:18 ...Holi (retarded) 11:18 Hola.. HOLA MAYUSSSSS. 11:18 xD 11:18 MAYÚSCULAS Y NEGRITAS (awesome) 11:18 eso si es gritar (awesome) 11:19 XDDD 11:19 Gritaste. 11:19 (happy) 11:19 (lol) 11:20 AmyEmy, no puedo creer que repitieras muchas veces la s .____. 11:20 Naturo!!! 11:20 (homero) 11:20 Chamaleon. Te recomiendo leer las reglas. 11:20 ._. 11:20 XDD 11:20 Chamaleon, así no funcionan las reglas 11:20 Son hermosas esas reglas. 11:20 hola 11:20 ._______. 11:20 no seas convenenciero ni intentes ejercer algun tipo de "darnos una lección" 11:20 naturo de la hoja (wtf) 11:21 como estan 11:21 Sentados (?) 11:21 Sentados (?) 11:21 RESPIRANDO. 11:21 jaja 11:21 Amy (raisins) 11:21 acostada (awyea) 11:21 aqui que me dan una lección ._. 11:21 LALA MAGA DIJISTE LO MISMO QUE YO. 11:21 MAIGA. 11:21 XDDD 11:21 (happy) Fileres 11:22 ¿con quién estás acostada? (omf) 11:22 O.o 11:22 (pfff) 11:22 sola 11:22 o.o 11:22 jaja 11:22 Naruto de la Hoja, no mayus (omf) (trollface) 11:23 Mayu. 11:23 ekisde 11:23 La espantaron u.u 11:23 Ah. 11:23 Volvió. 11:24 te falto la s AmyEmy 11:24 firewall esta en hda (pokerface) 11:24 ._. 11:24 S? 11:25 Wtf. 11:25 AmyEmy, es que me acabo de enterar que remoledaron las normas apenas ._. 11:25 ._. 11:25 Ah. Pué si (?) 11:25 XD 11:25 mayus se escibe 11:25 SIIIII, AN FIN MAYUS ._. 11:25 *AL 11:25 f 11:25 ._. 11:25 ¿? 11:26 jaja 11:26 lol 11:26 Dije Mayu por que asi se llamaba una usuaria. Duh. 11:26 xD 11:27 XD 11:27 ._____. 11:27 lolazo 11:28 (wut) 11:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcRAKJp-jGM (pokerface) lo unico bueno de todo beyblade metal fight... 11:28 (pokerface) 11:29 wtf 11:29 (wut2) 11:29 (wut3) 11:30 xD 11:32 fail! XD 11:32 (happy) 11:32 (wut2) 11:32 Pintor, hciste un bot para el chat? :O 11:33 Like an Outlaw I like to you.... FOR YOUUUU. 11:33 Hola Sky. 11:37 A nadie le importa mi chiste D: 11:39 si fue grasioso 11:39 Hola (retarded) 11:39 Lean mi chiste! 11:39 hola 11:39 Noah (retarded) 11:39 Naruto, gracias *-* 11:39 de nada 11:41 Se fue el unico que fue amable conmigo y.y 11:41 Yo soy amable (retarded) 11:42 Usted si n.n 11:43 (retarded) 11:45 holaa 11:47 ... 11:48 Pintor mp. 11:48 Volvi 11:48 Ino *-* 11:48 no hay nada desde el "Ok. Voy." 11:49 ... 11:49 jai 11:49 Te mande como 3 más. 11:49 Ya los viste? 11:49 pues no me aparecieron u.u 11:49 u.u 11:49 Amy 11:50 Que estas haciendo? ._. 11:50 Andas mandando cosas raras DD: 11:50 O.O 11:51 LOL 11:51 Bye. 11:51 Me voy. 11:51 (omf) que manda amy 11:51 (happy) 11:51 o 11:53 e.e 11:53 File mp 11:55 ... 07:09 Reiniciando registros del chat: 31 de octubre del 2013. Category:Wikia_Chat_logs